tell me why i'm feeling like i missed you all this time
by styidiaa
Summary: Scarlett makes a decision about Caleb and Gunnar. Short one shot.
**Hi! So this is my first ever Scarlett and Gunnar fic, let alone my first ever Nashville fic, so I hope you like it! I posted this on my tumblr and archive of our own account (links on my profile) nearly two weeks ago, and for some reason, I was afraid to post it here, but I'm doing it now. So, anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

X

Things have changed. Many things have definitely changed since Scarlett first moved to Nashville to support Avery. It would take forever just to recap everything that happened.

However, the one thing that seemed to be constant in her time in Nashville –despite the whole Zoey & Gunnar fiasco-, was Gunnar.

Of course, it wasn't always good, I mean, there were times where Scarlett wished he wasn't so constant.

However, watching Deacon and Rayna be so supportive of each other through the whole transplant thing while Rayna was probably scared out of her mind of Deacon dying, and Deacon was most likely also scared of dying, it opened her own eyes.

Did she really want to be with Caleb? I mean, did she really want to be with him for the rest of her life?

People die every day. That's life. Or, not life, I guess.

She could die tomorrow and never had told Gunnar the truth, she could have never told him how she really felt.

Gunnar could die tomorrow and then-. She stops her thoughts there. She doesn't even want to go down that road.

If Gunnar died, she doesn't know what she would do, but she certainly wouldn't be calm. She doesn't even want to imagine Gunnar dying, it's just too much.

What would happen if Caleb died? Yeah, she'd be sad, but she wouldn't feel as strongly about it as she would if Gunnar died.

She knows she shouldn't compare the two but she can't help herself. Caleb deserves someone that would be wrecked if he died. He deserves someone who wouldn't want to live if he wasn't.

Scarlett's not that someone. She never really was. And she knows that now. She accepts that.

It's close to a month and a half after Deacon's successful liver transplant from a donor when she decides to do it.

(She definitely couldn't do it straight after the transplant. That would make it look like she was only dating him so he could help get her uncle better)

She goes to his office during his lunch break and hands him the coffee she always brought him. He smiles at her, but it's just not enough.

She tells him straight out. No beating around the bush, no excuses, nothing. Nothing other than, "I want to break up. And before you ask why, it's because we both knew that this wasn't going anywhere. And, I know I should apologise for breaking up with you, but I'm not going to, because I'm not sorry, I actually think this is one of the best decisions I have made in a long time."

With that, she walks out of the office, head held high and no looking back.

It's a whole month later when news finally gets to Gunnar about Scarlett and Caleb's break up, and he doesn't know what to do.

He talks to Will first. "I mean, did she break up with him just because of her, or was there something to do with me in that reason?"

Will just shrugs and says, "Dude, if you want to know why they broke up, ask her." Gunnar nods and starts to walk out of the room just as Will adds, jokingly, "Or you could ask Caleb." Gunnar just shoots him a glare as he walks out.

Scarlett moved back into Deacon's place. Most of the time, she's the only person in the house because Deacon is now always either at Rayna's, or working wherever.

Deacon always being with Rayna now brings Scarlett back to her thoughts two months ago. She certainly hasn't changed her mind since then.

It's strange, really. She was expecting Gunnar to turn up at her doorstep at least a day after the break up, but she hasn't heard a word from him.

Maybe she was too late. Maybe now she has a whole lot of more waiting ahead of her.

Somehow, she's okay with that. She knows that one day they won't miss each other. She knows that one day fate will bring them back together. She's sure of it.

She muses this as someone knocks at the front door. She isn't sure who it could be, but when she opens the door, she's definitely surprised, but glad.

 _Gunnar_.

"Hi." She says with a faint smile.

"Hi." He says back, grinning like he always seems to do around her.

X

 **Reviews make my day. :)**


End file.
